Something to Fix
by othlvr16
Summary: Haley married Peyton. Haley leaves on tour and Peyton's left alone. Haley comes back, but what happens to their marriage? Taking things from Season 3 all the way on and switching it to my liking. PALEY
1. Living Again

**A/N-So I decided that I wanted to give it another shot at writing a Paley story and hopefully a better one.**

**I always thought what would have happened if Haley had married Peyton instead of Nathan and so on and so forth so here it is the first chapter. Hope you like it.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter One: Living Again

"_Now that your sister is leaving maybe we will have enough water for our own showers," Peyton says as she and Haley walk into their home._

_Haley gives Peyton a hug_

"_Haley what's wrong?" Peyton asks with concern._

"_Um, Michelle Branch likes my voice. She thinks I can be a singer, a real one. Jesse said that she wants me on tour I'm so far ahead in classes and I would be back before finals."_

"_So says the great Jesse," Peyton says in annoyance._

"_No, this isn't about her Peyton this is about opportunity. I have for my entire life been the reliable one the dependable one and I've always done precisely what's expected of me."_

"_Until we got married."_

"_Exactly and then I finally did something for me, something that I wanted and the world didn't end and I have that chance again."_

"_If you leave me…"_

"_This is not the end for us! This is my shot to find out if I'm good enough to have a life in music or if nights at Tric are all I get."_

"_This has nothing to do with Jesse?" Peyton asks._

"_No absolutely not."_

"_Then why haven't you asked me to come with you. Did you kiss her?"_

"_Yes I'm sorry, you have to believe me this is not what this is about," Haley brings her hands up to Peyton's face, "Peyton."_

"_Haley listen, if you want to go you should go if you do we're done."_

* * *

Peyton sat on the beach listening to the sounds of the water rolling off of the rocks. It's been a hard three months for her after Haley left and she didn't think she was ever going to be able to breathe again, but eventually she did and she was glad.

Brooke came out of her parent's beach house and sat down next to her best friend.

"Are you ready to go back home today?"

Peyton shakes her head.

"I wonder if my dad would sell the house."

Brooke sighs and leans her head next to Peyton's.

"You can't avoid that house forever Peyton."

"But it was ours Brooke and there is no 'ours' anymore because she's gone," Peyton says sadly as she looks at the ring on her finger.

"Maybe you need to date and forget about Haley."

Peyton looks at Brooke sharply.

"I can't just go out and date or forget about Haley. In case no one knew Brooke, Haley and I are married and until a piece of paper says otherwise I am not cheating on my _wife_!" Peyton stands up quickly and storms into the house. Brooke slowly follows her.

"Peyton, don't be mad at me okay? I just don't want you to hurt anymore."

Peyton sighs and leans her head against the wall.

"It was good to get away for a few months, but you're right. I can't keep hiding anymore it's time for me to go back out into the world."

Brooke smiles and grabs Peyton's hand.

"Everyone will be happy to see you Peyton. I know Lucas will and so will Nathan."

Peyton raises an eyebrow.

"I highly doubt Nathan Scott would."

"Actually he wanted to see you soon."

"Now why would Nathan want to do that?"

"Maybe because he knows something about how you are feeling and wanted to talk to you about it."

"It's funny how it's about the same person isn't it?" Peyton asks sarcastically before walking out of the room.

"Haley James, you sure do know how to break hearts."

* * *

Peyton walks into Karen's Café and soon she is hit with the first time that she met Haley James.

"_Excuse me? Can I get some help here?" Peyton yells out to the waitress._

"_One moment," said the angelic voice that Peyton smiled at. "I'm sorry about that, what can I do for you?"_

"_I just wanted to get some coffee…my names Peyton by the way."_

"_Sure I'll get you your coffee and my names Haley."_

_Peyton smiles._

"_I'm glad I met you Haley."_

_Haley smiles back._

"_Same here Peyton."_

Peyton walks up to the counter and sits down on the stool. Karen greets her with a smile.

"It's good to see you out and about Peyton."

Peyton nods her head.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I haven't been around much."

Karen touches Peyton's arm.

"I understand."

Peyton takes a sip of the coffee that Karen places in front of her.

"So have you heard from her?"

Karen sadly shakes her head.

"I'm sorry Peyton, I haven't. If I did I would tell you."

"I know, thanks Karen. It really means a lot."

"I have some work to do, but I'll talk to you in a little bit."

Peyton nods her head and Karen walks away, shortly after a woman with blonde hair sits down next to Peyton.

"You're Peyton Sawyer aren't you?"

Peyton looks at the woman with a raised eyebrow.

"Who's asking?"

"Ellie Harp I work for a local newspaper and I wanted to talk about the club opening a few months ago."

"No offense, but I'd rather not talk about it."

"But it was a great success, why wouldn't you want to talk about it?" Ellie asks with intrigue.

"Because that was when my wife decided to leave me, now if you excuse me I'd rather be alone."

Ellie raises an eyebrow and steps off of the chair.

"Well I'll be around Peyton, but you shouldn't dwell on stuff that wasn't your control."

"Whatever," Peyton mumbles.

Ellie leaves the Café with confusion. _Married_

* * *

Peyton walks into her home for the first time since Haley had left. She didn't feel like talking with a whole bunch of people so she decided to go home. Peyton glanced at a picture of her and Haley. It was their wedding photo, both girls were wearing white summer dresses and both had smiles on their faces. Peyton looks down at the ring on her finger and sighs loudly before waking upstairs to the bedroom that she used to share with her wife.

Sighing she opens up her bedroom door and she instantly freezes when she sees someone sitting on the bed. Eventually, Peyton comes to her senses and starts talking.

"What are you doing here?"

Haley looks at Peyton with saddened eyes.

"I want to come home."

**

* * *

**

A/N-So in case you didn't notice Jesse is like Chris Keller and the scene was taken from a Naley scene right before Haley left for the tour.

**Should I continue?**


	2. Need a Favor

**A/N-So here is another chapter and I hope you enjoy. REVIEW PLEASE!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two: Need a Favor

"_So, I hear that Nathan Scott has his eyes on you," Peyton says with a hint of jealousy._

_Haley laughs and shakes her head._

"_He's not my type."_

_Peyton raises her eyebrows._

"_Oh really, well than what type of guy are you into?"_

"_Most people won't like what I am about to say."_

_She couldn't mean…Peyton thinks._

"_You mean…"_

_Haley nods her head._

"_Men aren't exactly my type."_

"_But you have known that I liked girls for months now!"_

"_Yes I do, but that doesn't mean that I am just going to date you."_

_Peyton frowns._

"_Well why not?"_

"_Because we are friends and besides you have to ask me to dinner first."_

_Peyton smiles and a few minutes later Peyton speaks up._

"_Haley, will you go to dinner with me."_

_Haley smiles and looks up from the book she was reading._

"_I thought you'd never ask."_

* * *

After hearing Haley's declaration of wanting to come home, Peyton sat down in the desk chair facing Haley.

"Why?"

"Because I love you Peyton," Haley pleads.

"If you loved me you wouldn't have ever left."

"Peyton…"

Peyton shakes her head.

"I don't want to hear it Haley. I just want to move on from it…"

Haley's eyes light up until she hears Peyton's next words.

"And from you…Look, you can stay in the guestroom until you find a place."

Haley wipes other tears and stands up, before walking out the door with her bags in her hand. She says one more thing.

"I love you Peyton. I always have and I always will."

Peyton watches Haley close the door.

"I love you, too."

* * *

The next morning Peyton walks downstairs to see Haley cooking at the stove.

"What are you doing?"

"Cooking you breakfast."

Peyton frowns and sits at the table.

"Why are you doing that?"

Haley turns around and looks at her wife.

"We do this for each other all the time."

"That was three months ago Haley, before you left me for Jessica."

"I did not leave you for her!"

"That's beside the point Haley. You still left."

Haley shuts off the stove and straddles Peyton's lap.

"I left to sing Peyt. I didn't leave us. I love you Peyton. I love you so much it hurts."

Peyton wipes the tears off of her wife's face.

"I can't do this Hales. When I look at you all I see is a runner."

Peyton stands up from her chair with Haley in her arms and places her on the chair.

"I've got to go."

Peyton leaves the kitchen where Haley sat crying.

* * *

"You have to do me a favor," Peyton says as she storms into Brooke's apartment.

"Well good morning," Brooke says with a raised eyebrow.

"I need you to ask Haley to move in with you."

Brooke looks at Peyton with confusion.

"Haley's not here."

Peyton sighs.

"She came home last night."

Brooke rolls her eyes and sits down next to her blonde haired friend on the couch.

"Is her tour playing in Tree Hill?"

Peyton shakes her head.

"She came home Brooke. She came back to me."

Brooke smiles.

"That's a great thing Peyt. Wait why do you want me to ask her to move in with me?"

"Because it hurts Brooke, it's still fresh in my mind. It hurts."

"I could use a roommate."

Peyton smiles at her best friend.

"Thanks Brooke and I'll pay for half of your apartment rent."

Brooke raises an eyebrow.

"Haley wouldn't like that. She'd want to do it herself."

"I know which is why you will tell her nothing about this conversation. Have her pay for food or something and if she give you money for rent save it for me."

Brooke nods her head.

"Will do friend, now tell me the truth, how do you feel about your wife coming home?"

Peyton smiles slightly.

"It feels like I can breathe again."

"So, I guess this means you aren't going to start dating?"

* * *

Haley walks into Karen's Café and spots Lucas staring at her.

"Are you really here?"

Haley nods her head.

"I'm really here."

Lucas smiles and hugs Haley.

"I missed you buddy."

"I missed you too."

Lucas pulls away.

"Have you seen your wife?"

Haley nods her head.

"I don't think she likes me very much."

"She loves you Hales. She's just hurting."

Haley nods her head.

"I know it's just the timing with my music happened at the worst time. I had just gotten married Luke."

Lucas nods his head.

"Yeah, Brooke and I know. We were there."

_

* * *

_

Peyton and Haley are walking hand in hand with smiles on their faces.

"_I think our best friends should be there," Haley states._

_Peyton nods her head in agreement._

"_I'll tell Brooke and you tell Lucas to meet us at the beach at sunrise."_

_Haley smiles before softly kissing her soon to be wife._

"_Perfect."_

* * *

"Haley, are you okay?" Lucas asks in concern.

Haley snaps out of her reverie and looks at her friend.

"Yeah, just remembering, do you think I can get my old job back?"

Lucas laughs and nods his head.

"Yeah, we've been kind of short staffed so I'm pretty sure you can get it back."

Lucas and Haley sit at the booth and start to catch up.

"So, what did Peyton say when you saw her?"

"Basically she said she wanted to move on from me and that I can stay in the guestroom until I find a place."

"Wait, didn't Larry give you the house after you and Peyton got married?"

Haley nods her head.

"Yeah, I mean it was nice because we don't have a mortgage since it was paid for, but Peyton grew up in that house and I didn't. It's more hers anyway."

Lucas frowns.

"How bad was it? When I left?" Haley asks shyly.

Lucas looks out the window and back at his friend.

"She was a mess Hales. We barely saw her and it took Brooke and a lot of patience to get through to her, but she's healing."

"I screwed Luke. And I don't know how to fix it."

"You showed up. That's a start."


	3. Past Pain

**A/N-I'm back again and I know most haven't left reviews, but I'm glad that some of you have. Please keep reviewing it makes me feel happy.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three: Past Pain

A week later and Peyton and Haley still really haven't talked about their relationship at all which bothered Haley to no end, but there really wasn't anything she could have done. She knew she hurt her wife, but again she didn't know what to do. Sometimes it sucked being married.

After Brooke and Peyton's conversation, Brooke still hasn't asked Haley to move in mostly because she wanted to build her friendship back with her. Haley didn't just hurt Peyton she hurt everyone, Nathan, Brooke, Lucas, and Karen as well.

Karen had welcomed Haley back with open arms because she really missed her 'daughter' and she was sad when Haley had left like that. Karen gave her, her job back and Haley was thankful.

* * *

Haley walked into Karen's Café while yawning. She was up late last night cleaning the house because Peyton wouldn't do it.

"You look tired Haley," Karen says as she sees her walk into the café.

Haley walks behind the counter and nods her head.

"I had to clean last night with no help from Peyton."

Karen chuckles.

"Peyton's not much of a cleaner huh?"

Haley shakes her head.

"Actually she is, but she's not speaking to me so there is nothing that I can."

Karen smiles sadly at Haley.

"Well you have some work to do so at least that will take your mind off of some things."

"I just wished she would talk to me. The silent treatment sucks."

* * *

Peyton walks into Brooke's apartment with her hands on her hips not caring what she was interrupting.

"Why haven't you asked Haley yet?"

Brooke pulls away from kissing Lucas.

"I'm going to today."

"Wait, ask Haley what?" Lucas asks confused.

Peyton sighs and looks away. She really didn't want to talk to Lucas about this because he was Haley's best friend.

"Nothing broody, can you give me and Peyton some time?"

Lucas nods his head and Brooke gets off of his lap and sits down on the couch while Lucas stands up.

"I'll just go see if Nathan wants to play some basketball, call me later."

Brooke nods her head and Lucas kisses Brooke before leaving still being confused.

"Peyton, this isn't easy for me either you know," Brooke says as she lays her head down on the back of the couch.

"What do you mean?" Peyton asks as she sits down next to Brooke.

Brooke looks over at her blonde haired best friend.

"She may have been your wife, but she was our friend. Granted it may have hurt you more, but she still hurt all of us when she left, but she is here now and I am just trying to re-form some semblance of a friendship with her before I tell her to move in."

"I'm sorry Brooke. I just didn't realize all of this. My heads been everywhere the last week and not just on Haley."

"What is it?"

"This woman keeps bugging me. Her name is Ellie Harp and she wants to talk to me about music and stuff, but it's weird. She's just weird."

"Hmm, that's weird."

"Yeah, and to top it all off I did some research after she gave me the title of the paper she supposedly works for and they haven't even heard of her."

"Peyton, be careful and you should probably tell Haley because if she knows you she might go after Hales."

Peyton's eyes widen in fear.

"Your right, I have to go tell her."

"You do that."

Brooke smiles as she watches Peyton run out of her apartment. She slowly shakes her head.

"Peyton, Peyton, Peyton."

* * *

Peyton runs into the café and Haley looks up in surprise.

"Peyton, are you okay?"

Peyton catches her breath and nods her head.

"Haley, I'm not here to talk about us I just wanted to warn you."

Haley walks closer to Peyton.

"About what?"

"There this woman and her name is Ellie Harp and if she talks to you just walk away. She's been trying to talk to me and long story short she's kind of creepy so I just hope that you will listen to my advice and leave her alone and if she does approach you please tell me."

Haley nods her head.

"Of course I will."

"Good, so I'm going to go."

Before Haley can say anything Peyton is already gone. Haley shakes her head and goes back to work.

"At least she cares," Haley whispers to herself.

* * *

Lucas and Nathan are in Lucas' home after playing a game of basketball both boys were sweaty and thirsty.

"So have you talked to Haley since she has been home?" Lucas asks.

Nathan shakes his head.

"No, I'm still pretty pissed at her."

"Hasn't it been long enough?"

Nathan glares at his brother.

"You weren't there man she didn't just talk to Brooke. She talked to me too. Peyton was a mess."

_

* * *

_

Peyton walks into Nathan's room crying her eyes out. Haley had just left and she didn't know what to do.

"_Peyton, are you okay?"_

"_S-she left me. S-s-he's g-gone."_

_Nathan stands up from his bed and pulls his Peyton into a hug._

"_It will be okay Peyton. Everything is going to be okay."_

_Peyton just shakes her head._

_Peyton lays her head on Nathan's chest once they moved from standing up to lying down. Peyton's crying had stopped at least for the moment._

"_What do I do Nate? My wife is gone," Peyton whispers._

"_I can't really tell you Peyton. I know that eventually the pain will get better."_

"_I don't think it will."_

"_You may not think it, but it will happen."_

"_I just want her to come home. I love her."_

_Nathan looks at Peyton when he hears soft snores coming from the shattered girl._

"_Me too."_

**

* * *

**

A/N-Oh no! Nathan has a confession, but will he ever reveal it?

**Anyways, I need a suggestion.**

**Should Haley and Peyton's last name be Sawyer or James? I don't really know so help me out a little.**


	4. Say What?

**A/N-I know I am not getting very many reviews and it makes me sad but I will continue to write regardless but for those of you who have reviewed I would like to thank you. It means a lot to me so REVIEW!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Four: Say What?

Brooke walks into Peyton's house and sees Haley sitting on the couch with her head in her hands.

"Haley, what's the matter?"

Haley looks up.

"Peyton can't even stand to being in the same room with me anymore," Haley states sadly.

Brooke sits down next to her friend and rubs her back.

"Talk to me Hales."

"I came home from work and she was sitting in here drawing and when I sat down to read she got up and left. I can't stay here anymore Brooke maybe if I live somewhere else then Peyton and I can get back to us."

"You can stay with me if you want," Brooke subtly suggests.

"You'd really do that," Haley says as she looks at Brooke with hope in her eyes.

Brooke smiles and nods her head.

"You're my friend Haley and I want you and Peyton to pull through this. You guys were like the power couple and it gave me hope."

"Can you give me a few minutes to pack my things and talk to Peyton?"

Brooke nods her head and answers.

"Sure."

"Thanks Brooke."

Haley walks up the stairs and into the guest bedroom. Brooke sighs and closes her eyes.

* * *

After packing her clothes Haley stands in Peyton's doorway waiting for her to look up. Sensing a presence Peyton looks up and sees her wife standing in the doorway.

"What do you want Haley?"

Haley takes a breath and starts.

"I'm leaving Peyton."

Peyton doesn't say anything she just continues to look at Haley.

"I'm going to move in with Brooke."

Peyton nods her head and puts her drawing pad on her bed and she stands up and walks closer to Haley.

"I know I haven't exactly been talkative with you lately and I apologize for that. I guess maybe we'll need this for us."

Haley wipes the tears from her eyes and smiles at Peyton.

"I was worried that you were going to say you wanted a divorce."

Peyton chuckles and shakes her head.

"No I don't believe in them remember?"

_

* * *

_

Peyton and Haley are lying by the fire after getting engaged. Peyton leans over her fiancé and kisses her softly.

"_I love you Haley."_

_Haley smiles._

"_I love you, too."_

"_I think you should know something about me," Peyton says in all seriousness._

"_What is it?" Haley asks worriedly._

"_I don't believe in divorce."_

_Haley grins and captures Peyton's lips in a sweet kiss._

"_That's good because I want to be married to you forever and ever."_

_Peyton grins._

"_Same here baby, same here."_

* * *

"Yeah, I remember," Haley answers.

"I'll always remember," Peyton says with a smile.

"Brooke is waiting for me so I should go."

Peyton nods her head.

"I'm glad you're back," Peyton whispers.

"Me too."

Peyton leans in her doorway as she watches her wife walk down the stairs.

* * *

Lucas walks into Nathan's house and sees his brother lying on the couch.

"Dude, what is your deal?"

Nathan stands up and walks over to the window without saying a word.

"You haven't been the same since Haley left and you are acting weirder since she came home."

"Lucas I don't want to hear it okay?"

"What's wrong Nate?"

Nathan shakes his head as he faces his brother.

"You don't want to hear it man."

Lucas shrugs his shoulders.

"Try me."

"I'm in love with Haley."

The next thing Nathan knows is that he is on the ground and bleeding from his nose.

* * *

After moving in with Brooke, Haley managed to actually be happy because she felt like Peyton was giving her a second chance, one that she won't break. But at the moment Haley was on her way to work because Karen called and said she needed another person because it was busy. So that's what Haley did, she went back to work.

About a half hour before her shift ended a blonde haired woman walks up to the counter.

"Can I help you?"

The woman smiles and nods her head.

"You wouldn't be Haley by any chance would you?"

"Yeah, why?" Haley asks suspiciously.

"You are Peyton's wife."

Haley stands back.

"I think you should go."

"Look I just need to talk to Peyton."

Haley walks in front of the counter and toward Elle.

"We're closed so you need to leave."

Elle sighs and walks out the door. Haley starts closing up and heads over to Peyton's to talk to her."

* * *

Haley walks into Peyton's house and sees her in the living room.

"Peyton?"

Peyton looks at Haley and gets worried.

"Haley, what's the matter?"

"You told me to tell you when that woman shows up and she did Peyton," Haley says as she sits down next to her wife.

"Haley did she do something to you?"

Haley shakes her head.

"She knows that I am your wife Peyt. How does she know that?"

Peyton shrugs her shoulders.

"I don't know."

* * *

After his cooling off, Lucas went back to Nathan's to see how he was doing. Lucas walks inside and sees Nathan with an ice pack up to his face.

"Are you here to punch me some more because if you are don't!"

Lucas puts up his hands as a way of surrender.

"I came here to apologize and see what the hell you think you are doing."

Nathan puts down the ice pack and sighs.

"Do you think that I want to be in love with Haley because believe me Lucas I don't. Peyton is my friend and so is Haley."

"You have to let it go man. Haley and Peyton are married and even you don't want to ruin that."

* * *

After talking to Peyton about the situation Haley headed back home and Peyton stayed glued to her spot until the doorbell rang. Peyton opens the door and sees Elle standing behind it. Peyton becomes angry.

"You have a lot of nerve showing up here."

"Peyton, I can explain."

Peyton ignores her and continues talking.

"You want to talk to me than that's fine but don't go talking to _my wife_, Elle, if that's even your real name. The paper you said you worked for has never even heard of you."

"Elizabeth—"

"What?"

"My name is Elizabeth just like your middle name."

"What?"

"I'm your mother."


	5. Truth

**A/N-Hope you guys like this new chapter. Things are moving along at a semi decent pace I think so hopefully you guys will like it.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Five: Truth

Haley's eyes flutter open when she feels the left side of her bed dip down. She is surprised to see Peyton sitting next to her looking down on her.

"Good morning," Peyton whispers.

Haley yawns and sits up in bed.

"Not that it isn't nice because it is but what are doing here?"

"Brooke let me in."

Haley rubs her eyes and then looks at her wife. She notices the tear stains.

"Have you been crying?"

Peyton nods her head slowly.

"I just needed to see you."

"Peyton tell me what's wrong."

Peyton looks at the empty side of the bed and Haley notices so she lifts up the blankets and Peyton instantly goes under them and cuddles into Haley's side.

"That woman that came to see you…she said she's my mom. My mother's dead Haley. I watched her die."

Haley rubs her wife's back as Peyton starts to let her tears flow.

"Did you talk to your dad?"

"He's coming in later today. He wanted to talk to me face to face and he wanted us to have dinner with him."

"Okay," Haley whispers.

Haley glances down when she hears Peyton yawn and Haley wipes the strands of curly hair from Peyton's face.

"Have you gotten any sleep?"

"No," Peyton whispers.

"Close your eyes Peyton. Listen to the calm of my voice and close your eyes."

A few minutes later Haley heard the very soft snoring coming from her wife. She then let's her eyes close so she can rest a little longer.

* * *

Brooke and Lucas walk down the board walk hand in hand.

"So, I went to check on Peyton earlier today, but she wasn't at home."

Brooke smiles and looks at her boyfriend.

"That's because she was busy sleeping with her wife."

Lucas stops walking and stares at his girlfriend.

"Excuse me?" Lucas asks as he squints because of the sun.

"Peyton looked sad and she went into Haley's room and the last time I checked on them they were sleeping as in actually sleeping no married sex involved whatsoever."

"Okay, well do you know what it was about? Why Peyton was so upset?"

Brooke sighs and shakes her head as they continue with their walk.

"Unfortunately no and normally she would talk to me, but I think she's just trying to give Haley a chance."

"Do you think you can talk to Nathan?"

"Why?" Brooke asks as she sits down on a nearby bench as Lucas takes a spot next to her.

Lucas takes a deep breath and looks at the woman he loves.

"He loves Haley."

Brooke sighs and leans her head against Lucas.

"Can't Peyton and Haley ever get a break?"

* * *

Peyton opens her eyes and smiles at the sleeping form of her wife. She then glances at Haley's left hand that she's holding and notices the ring that is on her ring finger. Peyton kisses it softly and looks up when Haley shifts. Haley opens her eyes and smiles.

"Hi," Haley whispers.

Peyton smiles and holds up Haley's hand.

"I never noticed it before," Peyton admits.

"I never took it off even when I preformed. You were always with me."

Peyton holds up her left hand and smiles.

"Same here."

Haley takes a breath and addresses Peyton.

"You want to talk about it don't you?" Peyton asks before Haley can say anything.

Haley nods her head while sitting up. Peyton does the same.

"I would like to, but I understand if you don't want me to know."

"You deserve to know. We're family."

Haley smiles.

"Ellie says she's your mother."

Peyton nods her head and sighs.

"I have a feeling she's right which means that I am adopted. I've been lied to my entire life. Haley, I don't know what to do."

"Take it one step at a time. That's all we can do."

"I like the sound of that," Peyton replies honestly.

"The sound of what?"

"We."

Haley glances at the clock on the table next to her bed and is surprised to see that it's already a little after noon.

"Do you know what time your dad will be at the docks?"

"Shortly so I should probably go," Peyton says as she sits up.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"I'd love that."

Haley smiles and stands up while grabbing Peyton's hand.

"We should probably go after I change."

Peyton smirks and looks at her wife's pajamas.

"Yeah, you probably should."

Haley laughs and walks into the bathroom.

* * *

Nathan heads down to the river court with his basketball in hand and is surprised to see someone there already. The girl had red hair and she looked to be practicing her free throws, but was having a little trouble at it. Nathan walks onto the court and over to the girl.

"Excuse me? Is it alright if I shoot her with you?"

The redhead smiles and nods her head.

"Yeah, but if I make you worse I'm sorry."

Nathan shakes his head and smiles.

"That's not a problem. My name's Nathan," Nathan says as he puts the ball under his arm and holds out his hand.

The redhead puts her hair in a ponytail and sets her ball on the ground to shake Nathan's hand.

"My name's Rachel."

"I haven't seen you around here before."

Rachel shrugs her shoulders and picks up the ball from the ground.

"I'm new and it totally sucks because I have to start at a new school my senior year. It just kind of sucks and normally I don't talk that much with people I don't know."

"Well I sympathize with you, but Tree Hill's not that bad. Tree Hill High has its drama though."

Rachel laughs and looks at Nathan.

"How much drama?"

Nathan smirks and shoots his ball making it in. He turns to Rachel with a smile.

"A lot."

* * *

Haley and Peyton make their way down to the docks and spot Larry Sawyer getting off of a boat with his bags in his hands.

Peyton walks up to her dad and puts her hands on her hips.

"Is it true? Is that woman my mother?"

"Peyton—"

Peyton shakes her head.

"No dad, you said you wanted to talk in person well we're in person. Is it true?"

Larry looks sadly at his daughter.

"Your mom is dead Peyton, you know that, but your birth mother is alive."


	6. Larry's Home

**Chapter Six: Larry's Home**

Larry, Haley and Peyton sat down in Peyton's living room and Peyton crosses her arms over her chest waiting for her father to explain. Haley sat down next to her wife and just waiting. Larry took a deep breath and started talking.

"Ana and I couldn't have children. We wanted them, but we couldn't have them. We met Ellie and then there was hope. She was about 6 months pregnant with you and Ellie had told us that she was giving you up for adoption and we told her that we wanted to adopt," Larry takes a breath and continues. "When you were born Ana would get up every time she heard something coming from you whether it be a cry or a gurgle. She wanted that bond. Ana and I had discussed it on when to tell you the truth, but it was never a good time."

"You should have told me," Peyton lets out as she tries to hold back her tears. Haley grabs her hand and Peyton smiles at her.

"There was never a right time and then your mom died and I didn't want to confuse your grief. You were eight Peyton, but it would have been too much. It was too much for me, I had already lost my wife. I didn't want to lose my daughter either."

Peyton lets go of her wife's hand and grabs her dad's and hugs him tightly.

"I love you dad."

"I love you too."

"Can we talk about something else now?" Peyton asks with a smile as she wipes her tears.

Larry smiles and looks over at Haley who is looking everywhere else except for him.

"Haley last time I heard you left my daughter."

"Daddy!"

"I'm sorry, I'm glad that you are here Haley. Now come here," Larry says as he opens up his arms.

Haley smiles and hugs him.

"Do you want to tell me what is going on with you two?"

"We're still married, but we are working on fixing it, our marriage," Peyton states with a smile.

"That's good because you two are very much in love."

Haley smiles and nods her head.

"Yes, we are."

~~~/~~~/~~~

Brooke and Lucas walk into Karen's Café with a smile on their face. Keith and Karen were busy with each other's faces. Lucas coughed and Karen and Keith pulled away and turned bright red.

"Hey there you two," Brooke says with a smile.

"Um…hi," Keith says embarrassed.

Brooke, Lucas, Keith and Karen stand around in silence until Karen starts talking.

"So, how are Peyton and Haley?"

"Peyton just found out she's adopted."

"Wow, that's something."

"Also, her birth mother is in town."

"Only in Tree Hill," Karen murmurs.

~~~/~~~/~~~

Haley, Peyton and Larry enter Karen's Café and they take a seat at a nearby table. Karen looks at them and smiles. She knew their favorites, including Larry's.

"So, how is work been for you Larry?"

Larry raised an eyebrow at Haley.

"What have I said about calling me Larry?"

Haley blushes and takes a sip of her water.

"So, how is work for you _dad_?" Haley corrects.

"It's steady which is good. I'm not due to go out again for a few weeks so I hope you don't mind the house guest."

Haley looks away and Larry frowns.

"Are you okay Haley?"

Haley nods her head and Larry turns his attention to Peyton when she speaks up.

"We aren't exactly living together."

"But you two are married."

"Technically we are separated," Haley whispers, "at least for now, but who knows right?"

Peyton nods her head and smiles. Larry rolls his eyes and sighs.

"To much girly problems if you ask me, but Peyton, Haley's name is on the house."

"I know dad, you gave it to us."

"All I know is you two better work this out soon."

Peyton looks Haley directly in the eyes.

"We will."

~~~/~~~/~~~

Nathan laughs when Rachel misses another free throw.

"You have got to do better than that Rachel."

Rachel rolls her eyes.

"I'm a better cheerleader than I am a basketball player."

Nathan raises an eyebrow and smiles.

"Are you going to be a Raven's cheerleader?"

Rachel smirks and walks closer to Nathan.

"It depends, do you date cheerleaders?"

"It's a possibility, why? Do you date basketball players?"

Rachel smiles and shakes her head.

"No," Rachel sees Nathan frown and she smirks, "I date guys with the name of Nathan."

"You wish," Nathan retorts as he runs to pick up the ball.

"Oh yes I do," Rachel whispers.

~~~/~~~/~~~

"So, Haley where are you living then?" Larry asks after finishing up the last bite of his food.

"With Brooke at the moment."

Larry nods his head and glances at Peyton.

"Have you thought about talking to Ellie?"

Peyton nods her head.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't do it alone. I'd need Haley there with me."

"I'll always be there Peyt." Haley responds.

"I think it would be a good thing. Despite you being married at 17 I think that maybe Ellie can still tell you a lot and maybe she can explain her reasons for giving you up."

Peyton sighs and nods her head.

"Yeah, I guess."

Larry decides to drop the subject and talk to Haley.

"How are your parents Haley?"

Haley shrugs her shoulders.

"They're not really talking to me right now."

Peyton looks up in surprise.

"What?"

Haley turns to Peyton.

"They didn't like the way I just left you so they haven't really talked to me."

"Do you want me to talk to them?" Peyton asks softly.

Haley shakes her head.

"No, I'll talk to them on my own when I feel it's right."

Larry smiles at the married couple. It was good to be home even if it's only for a few weeks. I hoped that by the end of it Haley and Peyton will be living together and as soon as that thought crossed his mind so did the ideas.


	7. Larry's SetUp

**A/N-Here is another chapter…I hope you like it and I hope it's to the best of my ability.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seven: Larry's Set-Up

Peyton walks downstairs and sees her father in the kitchen cooking breakfast.

"What are you doing dad?" Peyton asks as she takes a seat at the table.

Larry turns around with a smile on his face.

"I am making you breakfast. I also invited Haley, is that okay?"

Peyton smiles and nods her head.

"Yeah, it's okay."

Larry turns off the stove and faces his daughter.

"You have to explain a few things to me Peyton."

"Like what?"

"Why you're wife is living away from you for one?"

Peyton sighs and plays with her wedding ring.

"When we got married it was great. We were happy. Then Haley got this chance to make her dream come true and she took it. Of course that was after I asked her if she kissed Jesse which she did, but I can forgive her for that. Jesse's a bitch. We just left on really bad terms and my heart was broken."

"I'm sorry," a broken voice said from behind them.

Peyton turns around at the sound of her wife's voice. Peyton instantly gets off of her chair and brings Haley to a hug.

"I'm sorry I hurt you."

"It's okay, because the moment you came back my heart stopped being broken."

Haley pulls away and smiles. Peyton wipes Haley's tears away.

"We need to talk about it at some point."

Peyton nods her head.

"I know, but at the moment we have breakfast to eat."

Haley smiles and nods her head.

"Good morning dad."

"Morning Haley," Larry says as he puts food on two plates.

Haley and Peyton sit down. Peyton looks at the plates and then back up at her father.

"There are only two plates here."

Larry smiles.

"I know, but there is something I have to do so if you'll excuse me," Larry says before walking out the door.

Haley and Peyton follow Larry with their eyes. Haley sighs and then looks at Peyton.

"I think he set this up on purpose."

Peyton chuckles and nods her head.

"I think he did too."

~~~/~~~/~~~

Larry walks up to the motel and sighs. He didn't want to do this. He had remembered when he first met Ellie Harp, a young woman who didn't want her baby.

Ellie comes out of her room with her arms crossed over her chest.

"What are you doing here Larry?"

"I came here to tell you to back off from my kid."

"I don't know if I can do that."

"You have no choice in the matter Ellie. You gave her up and you have to live with that."

"I just want to get to know her. Is that so much to ask?"

Larry sighs and shakes his head.

"It's not really up to me anymore. Peyton has her life. She's married to a wonderful girl and you keep scaring the crap out of her. You're an intimating person Ellie."

"I didn't mean to scare anybody. I just want to know her."

"That's up to Peyton now. You have to bring that up to Peyton and by default Haley because they are each other's worlds."

"Why'd you let her get married?"

Larry smiles softly while thinking about Haley and Peyton.

"If you knew Peyton and Haley, you would understand why."

~~~/~~~/~~~

Brooke walks onto Nathan's driveway and sees him shooting a basketball.

"Hey hotshot."

Nathan turns around and smiles at Brooke.

"What's up?"

"Lucas told me some things."

Nathan groans and puts the basketball down on the ground.

"Lucas needs to mind his own business."

Brooke shrugs her shoulders.

"Yeah, but Peyton and Haley, especially Haley, are his friends."

"And I'm his brother."

"Nathan, Haley turned you down. She's married now and that's not going to change. Please move on. They've been through enough."

Nathan nods his head.

"I'm starting too."

Brooke smiles and claps her hands.

"That's great Nathan. Who do you have your eyes for?"

"She's new, but she's great. She's going to be at Tree Hill High for her senior year."

"A romance for Nathan in the works, I'm so excited."

~~~/~~~/~~~

After doing the dishes Peyton and Haley sat down in the living room. Haley leaned against Peyton once she put her arm around her.

"Being tour was great. I got to live my dream and it was amazing, but I never let myself be incredible happy because you weren't by my side and I'm ashamed about that. I hate the fact that I am a cheater. I never wanted to hurt you Peyton."

"It's okay Haley. I mean we're young. We got married at 17. Not many people actually do that. That kiss broke my heart, but I could look past it because I love you and nothing will change that, just as long as it doesn't happen again."

Haley chuckles and nods her head.

"It won't."

"I'm glad you got the opportunity to do what you wanted to do."

Haley turned in her wife's arms.

"Have you figured out what you wanted to do?"

Peyton shakes her head.

"I'm not really sure, but I promise that when I do I'll let you know."

"I'm glad you are giving us another chance Pey," Haley says as she grabs Peyton's hand and kisses it.

"I'm glad you came home."

A few moments of silence pass between the couple until Haley speaks again.

"School starts soon."

"I know."

"Everyone is going to hate me aren't they?"

Peyton hugs Haley to her more tightly.

"Don't worry about it. You've got me. You've got me."

**

* * *

**

A/N-I finished the banner for this story and the link will be posted at the end of this author's note as well as my profile. I've also started working on the video for this story and there will be a lot of sneak peeks in the video just FYI.

**Here is the link to the banner:**

**http:/i828(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/zz206/othlvr16_brulian-sam/OTH_Stories/SomethingtoFix(dot)png**


	8. Time Capsule Confessions

**A/N-This is going to be my favorite chapter so far because it deals with the time capsule and I changed it quite a bit actually. I hope you all like this chapter as well.**

**Italics are the time capsule passages.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eight: Time Capsule Confessions

The first few weeks at school were hard for Haley. She had learned that for the first time in her academic life that she was behind and that she had to work twice as hard for her to graduate on time. Peyton said that she could do it.

Meeting Rachel Gatina was hard for Brooke. Apparently she was Nathan's new interest, but she acted like a bitch at Cheer try-outs. Rachel was good so Brooke had to suffer and let Rachel on the team, but not before adding Haley to it.

The thing with Ellie hasn't been settled yet because Peyton doesn't know what to do.

Now everyone was sitting in homeroom listening to Whitey talk about a time capsule.

"In 1955 students at Tree Hill High school created a time capsule that was to be opened in 50 years they were simple asked to talk about their lives ain't it interesting how things haven't changed much? Within the next week each of you will go into our converted supply closet push the green button in front of you and video tape your thoughts. I won't see it nobody will. Not until 2055 at which time I'll be dead and buried."

~~~/~~~/~~~

_Hopefully in 2055, I'm still married. 50 years of marriage is something to look forward too. Last year I was married. This year my wife and I are reconnecting. We're supposed to talk about our lives I guess. I just found out that I was adopted. It kind of sucks really. Honestly, I don't know what to do._

Haley and Peyton are walking the halls on their way to lunch.

"Have you figured out what to do about Ellie?"

"Not really, but I think I have to meet her you know?"

Haley nods her head in understanding.

"I get that. I'm here for you Peyton, don't forget that."

Peyton smiles at Haley and grabs her hand.

"I know."

_I was recently on a rock tour. Part of me loved it, but the other part of me was sad because I left my wife behind. I think I was incredible stupid because it's been hell. I came home and I realize the hurt in Peyton's eyes and I think that I really screwed things up. I just hope that we can get passed it and move on. I would really like to move on._

~~~/~~~/~~~

"I don't think your friends like me," Rachel states as she sits at a table next to Nathan.

"It will take them awhile, but of course you could also stop acting like bitch to Brooke then things might be okay."

Rachel sighs and looks towards Nathan.

"She's got issues Nathan."

"This is Tree Hill Rachel. Everyone's got issues."

_I just moved here. The first person I met was Nathan Scott and he's great. He's flirted and I flirted, but there something he's not telling me and I figured it out really quickly. All it took was one look and I figured it out. All of us were sitting at the table and I followed Nathan's eyes and I saw him watching Haley._

"You don't have to be in Tree Hill to have issues Nathan. People in general have issues."

"I know that Rachel and sometimes that really sucks," Nathan mumbles.

_Can you be in love with two people at the same time? I've never been in a situation like that before. These two girls are have nothing alike, a fiery redhead and a married brunette. I'm Nathan Scott. I'm not supposed to be like this. Love can suck._

~~~/~~~/~~~

"I hate Rachel Gatina!" Brooke says as she takes a seat next to Lucas.

Lucas grins and looks at his girlfriend.

"Brooke, it's not nice to hate."

Brooke glares at Lucas and stabs at her lunch with her fork.

"She makes me so mad."

"What did she do this time?"

"She's trying to take over my team."

"Maybe she's just trying to fit in."

_I've never felt like I fit in. I walked off the river court and joined the Tree Hill Ravens because of my uncle Keith. I never understood the powers of popularity until I became popular. My best friend is Haley James or rather Haley James Sawyer. She followed me off that court and met the love her life just like I did. Brooke Davis is going to change the world someday because she already changed mine._

"Lucas, she doesn't have to try. She's already in I just don't want her to be such a bitch because I know what it was like and I was no one's friend."

_In 50 years I have no idea where I'll be, but I can tell you where everyone else will be. Peyton and Haley will be happily married with kids and maybe grandkids depending on how fast they move. I also think that Rachel and Nathan will be married and be settled in their lives because they have this weird sexual tension thing going on with them. Me, I just hope I'm still with Lucas Scott._

~~~/~~~/~~~

Peyton walks into the café and takes a seat across the table from Ellie.

"How are you Peyton?"

Peyton shrugs her shoulders.

"I don't know why I am here."

"Well for selfish reasons, I'm glad you are."

"Why?" Peyton asks.

Ellie sighs because she knew this question was going to come up.

"Honestly, I liked drugs more than I liked you, but I was young and I couldn't raise a kid."

"I couldn't give up my child," Peyton mutters.

Ellie raises her eyebrow.

"If you were in my position I think you might have."

_I want kids. I want kids with Haley. I can see us having a little girl or a boy it doesn't really matter to me, but I want kids. I've never told Haley that. Hell I don't even know if she wants kids. I hope she does. If we can't personally have kids then we can adopt just like my parents did with me._

"It doesn't really matter because I won't ever be in that position. I'm married and I'm a lesbian."

Ellie smiles and nods her head.

"I heard about that. Aren't you a little young?"

"Why does everyone ask that?"

"I don't know maybe they are jealous."

"Are you?" Peyton asks with a raised eyebrow.

"I like my life, but I'm glad you have great _married _one."

Peyton smiles and looks towards the counter where Haley is busy pouring coffee into someone's glass.

"I have a great married life, but I have a way to make it better," Peyton says before getting up from the table and walking towards Haley. Ellie smiles from the table.

Haley looks up and sees Peyton walk closer to her.

"What are you doing?"

"Come here," Peyton whispers.

Haley does as she is told and is surprised when lips hit hers, but it doesn't take long for her to kiss back. Peyton licks the bottom of Haley's lip and Haley opens her mouth for Peyton's tongue to make its way through and it does. Tongues collide and eventually they pull away. Both Peyton and Haley have smiles on their faces.

"I love you," Peyton whispers over Haley's lips.

"I love you, too."

Peyton walks back over to Ellie with a smile on her face.

"The service is great here," a customer says from the counter.

Haley looks towards the man and smirks.

"She's my wife."

_Peyton kissed me a few days ago and it was amazing. She kissed me like that after we said our vows and it was amazing then and it's amazing now. I don't want to be too optimistic, but I think we are going to be okay. We will have our family with a couple kids and great big house. We will have our happily ever after. I just know it._

~~~/~~~/~~~

Brooke walks into the gym and sees Rachel sitting on the benches looking lost in thought. Normally Brooke would have walked away, but something inside her made her sit down next to Rachel.

Rachel looks at Brooke and sighs.

"If you are here just to talk more crap about me please just leave."

"Rachel-"

"Do you know what sucks? The fact that the boy I like is in love with somebody else and he doesn't even know I exist." Rachel says without even looking at Brooke.

"Nathan's an idiot."

Rachel glances at Brooke.

"You know?"

"I know Nathan's an idiot, that's what I know."

_Who knew that Brooke and I could be in the same room with each other without fighting? I've felt envious of her because she has this boyfriend who is in love with her and only her and I'm just a girl that likes her boyfriend's brother who is obviously in love with someone else. I just hope that in time Nathan Scott can see me and not Haley._

_Rachel isn't so bad. In another life I could like her, but at the moment I don't know what her true intentions are. I hope that at some point I can be her friend, but right now I just feel threatened because she can take something away from me. I never like that feeling. Rachel, if 50 years from now, we are friends I guess I can say that I'm scared of you…that I was scared of you and I hope that we have moved past it._

~~~/~~~/~~~

Lucas and Nathan are at the river court. They were supposed to be playing basketball, but instead they were just sitting on the benches and talking.

"What's the deal with Rachel?"

Nathan looks at Lucas and shrugs his shoulders.

"She flirts and I flirt back, but I don't know."

"Nathan, maybe this is what you need to get over Haley. You need someone else Nathan. Someone that isn't married to the love of their life."

"I know that Lucas."

_Lucas really knows how to pull the big brother act on me sometimes. Growing up I never had that. I had absentee parents most of the time and Dan Scott just liked to control everything. Thinking back I wish I would have given Lucas a chance earlier in life because a lot of what Lucas says means something. And he's right. I really have to let Haley go, but it's hard._

_Nathan Scott is stuck between two girls and I get the feeling. I've never had to experience it, but if I think about it Dan Scott was once in that position. Lucky for me he forgot my mom despite everything it was the right choice for us. I don't want to compare Nathan to Dan because that would be an insult to my brother, but I guess at some point in our lives we are stuck at a crossroads and not really sure what way to go, but the path we chose will hopefully be the right one._

**

* * *

**

A/N-This chapter is longer than I planned, but it did come along well. I hope you all like it. The video is now made for this story. The link is posted on my profile and here as well...

h t t p:/w w w(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=bjHWshgDfRA


	9. Peyton Knows

**A/N-I spent this weekend writing this chapter so I hope you like it. I'm also uploading a day early so I hope that's alright. Leave me some reviews!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Nine: Peyton Knows

"So, Peyton, when am I going to officially meet that wife of yours?" Ellie says with a shake of her head.

Peyton notices the move and questions her on it.

"What's with the shake of the head?"

"It's nothing bad, it's just, you are seventeen years old and you have a wife."

Peyton shrugs her shoulders.

"I'm in love, it happens sometimes. Most people don't find their soul mate in high school, but I did and I'm glad. I love Haley and nothing will ever change that."

Ellie smiles and nods her head.

"Well I am glad you found that Peyton. Sometimes I wish I had, but other times I don't."

"What do you mean?" Peyton says as she leans back in her chair at the Café.

"I don't do relationships because it hurts when something happens. I don't want to hurt."

"I know what you mean," Ellie looks at Peyton with a raised eyebrow. "Haley left me last year, well not me exactly, but she still left. She went on tour and I was heartbroken. She came back at the end of summer and my heart started to heal. I've realized that I'm glad that she went when she did because if she had gone later in life, like say a few years later, I would be even worse."

"You two have been through a lot and you are still so young. You are way more mature than I was at this age."

Peyton laughs a little and yawns.

"Late night with the wife?"

Peyton shakes her head.

"No, I just have been wondering if I should rethink Haley and I's living situation."

"What do you mean?"

"She's been living with my friend Brooke since she came back and it's been a few months already and I just feel kind of lonely. Haley and I have been on a few dates and we've kissed a few times, but it's like we are back in our girlfriend's stage when we should be in the married stage."

"It looks like you have some things to think through, but I would like to get to know Haley so you should invite her to dinner tonight. I really would like to know my daughter-in-law."

"Okay, I'll do that."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"Nathan, what was so important that you wanted me to meet you at your house?" Haley asks when she gets into his bedroom.

Nathan stands up from his chair and sits Haley down on the bed.

"I know this may sound weird, but I have to know what I did to make you marry Peyton Sawyer."

"You didn't do anything."

"I've had to have done something to make you not love me Haley. I thought we were having fun and then all of a sudden you are dating my friend and then a few short months later you are freaking married. What gives?"

Haley sighs.

"Nathan, you didn't do anything, okay?" I love Peyton, I liked you as a friend and that's all."

Nathan sits down next to Haley.

"But I love you Hales. We have a good time together. Marry me?"

Haley shakes her head.

"I can't do that Nathan-"

Haley doesn't get a chance to continue because Nathan's lips are on hers and she struggles to stop. Nathan pulls away and Haley slaps him and stands up.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I love you."

"Well don't!" Haley yells before storming out of the house.

Haley's phone starts ringing and she smiles when it's Peyton.

"What's up Peyton?"

"_Hey babe, um, Ellie wants you to have dinner with us and I would love it if you came."_

"Hmm, I would have to think about that one," Haley says in a teasing voice.

"_Please Haley."_

"Of course I will. I'll meet you at the café in a couple of hours, unless it's an early dinner."

"_It's an early dinner. Can you come in say an hour?"_

"No problem. I love you."

"_I love you, too."_

Haley hangs up her phone and heads back to her house wondering if she should tell Peyton about the kiss or not.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Haley enters the café with a small smile on her face. She approaches the table and Peyton stands up and gives her a kiss. Haley doesn't make eye contact with Peyton and Peyton's trying to figure out why. There was only one other time when Haley wore that look and now Peyton is trying to hide her anger.

"I'm Haley James-Sawyer," Haley says while sticking out her hand for Ellie to take.

Ellie smiles and shakes her hand.

"It's nice to finally meet you. Peyton has told me a lot about you."

"All good things I hope," Haley says while looking at Peyton. Peyton smiles and grabs her wife's hand.

"Of course."

"Peyton tells me you are a singer."

"I was, I'm not anymore," Haley whispers.

Peyton looks at Haley in surprise.

"Haley, you are a singer."

Haley shakes her head.

"No I'm not, not anymore. It ruined my life."

Peyton doesn't go any further with Haley's statement, but she was going to get to the bottom of it sooner or later.

Ellie, Peyton and Haley ate dinner and laughed about a lot of things. Haley came to find that Ellie and Peyton had music in common along with the blonde hair and punk-y rock look. All through dinner Haley kept her hand on Peyton's thigh. Somewhere inside her she was feeling guilty about what had happened with Nathan, but she didn't want to hurt Peyton this way, not again even though it wasn't her fault.

"Well I should get going, but it was nice to meet you Haley and I hope to see you soon."

"Me, too."

Peyton and Haley watched as Ellie left the café. Peyton smiles and looks at Haley.

"So, I have a question for you."

"What's that?"

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind packing up your stuff at Brooke's and moving it back into our place."

Peyton liked the way Haley's face light up at the suggestion.

"You really want me to move back in?"

"Of course I do. I love you Haley and I've just felt like we should start getting back to us. So, will you accept my offer?"

Haley smiles and leans into Peyton in a tender kiss.

"Yes."

Peyton smiles and stands up from her chair, holding out her hand for her wife.

"I'll meet you at the house. There is something I have to do."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Peyton walks into Nathan's room and Nathan smiles at her.

"Hey Peyton what are you doing here?"

"Get the smile off of your face."

Nathan does what he is told.

"Do yourself a favor Nathan and let her go? _I _married Haley. _I _love Haley. She doesn't love you."

"She kissed me."

Peyton shakes her head.

"No, I don't think she did. She wouldn't hurt me again and I'm forgiving her for not telling me that _you _kissed her only because you are her friend, but right now you aren't mine. Go to Rachel, date Rachel because I know you like her, but leave _my wife_ alone!"

Nathan watches as Peyton storms out of the room. Nathan sighs and lays down on his bed with one thought in his mind.

_I'm so screwed._


	10. Moving and Meetings

**A/N-I apologize for having this out so late, but I've just been kind of busy…Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Ten: Moving and Meetings

After leaving Nathan's house in a hurry Peyton decided to let her mind drift, mostly towards Haley's comment about not being a singer. It was out of the blue, that statement and it surprised Peyton to be honest.

Peyton smiles as she remembers the first time that she hears Haley sing. It was a few weeks after they started dating and Haley was telling Peyton about the things she wanted to try like snowboarding and trying to sing. One night after closing at Karen's Café, Peyton sat Haley down in front of the piano and asked her to play something for her and she was glad that she had requested that because Haley was talented. She had taken the breath out of Peyton.

Another part of Peyton realized that Haley was still feeling guilty about leaving to do her music and Peyton could understand that, but she had forgiven Haley, but maybe Haley hasn't forgiven herself.

Peyton pulls out the letter she had received a month ago from her pocket.

_Peyton,_

_I don't know if you will actually read this, but I want you to know that Haley is doing great. That was until she left the tour and there's not a doubt in my mind as to why. I'm writing you to tell you that you can't let Haley give this up because she isn't just raw talent she's phenomenal. She could change the industry._

_You may hate me, which I totally can understand, but I'll be there if Haley wants to go further in her career._

_Jessica (763-842-8874)_

Peyton pulls out her phone and dials.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Haley makes her way into her bedroom and instantly grabs her suitcase and her clothes and starts packing. She was so happy that Peyton had asked her to move back home. It meant that things were going to get better for them and she couldn't help, but feel happy about that. She and Peyton were going to get back to Paley-as dubbed by Brooke Davis-and she doesn't know what else to feel except be happy.

~/~/~

Brooke walks into her apartment and hears noises coming from Haley's room. Brooke leans against the door and is shocked at what she sees. Haley was packing and Brooke didn't like that a bit unless it was to move back home, but Brooke being Brooke couldn't help, but ask that one question.

"Are you going on tour again?"

Haley looks up from what she is doing and smiles.

"No, but Peyton asked me to move back home. I'm actually going to get to live with my wife again."

Brooke smiles instantly and grabs Haley into a hug.

"I'm so glad you guys are back on."

Haley stops what she is doing and sits down on the bed.

"Brooke, I'm happy and everything, but I need your advices about something."

Brooke noticing the seriousness on Haley's face is at her side in an instant.

"Hales, what's wrong?"

"Remember when I had told Peyton that I had kissed Jessica," Brooke nods her head. "She was hurt when I said that and I totally get it, but what if something happened at another point, should I tell her?"

Brooke glares as Haley as her best friend protectiveness comes in.

"Did you kiss her again?"

Haley's eyes open wide.

"No, god no. I didn't kiss anybody, but freaking Nathan kissed me and I don't know if I should tell Peyton that because if could hurt her and I don't want to hurt her anymore."

Brooke sighs and grabs Peyton's hand.

"Chances are Peyton would find out eventually so I think you should tell her about it, but it's a whole other ballpark if you reciprocated, did you?"

Haley shakes her head no quickly.

"That's good, but I can't help you Haley, only you can help yourself on this one."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"I'm surprised you wanted to meet me."

Peyton rolls her eyes.

"I don't, but Haley has given up on her music and I don't want that. As much as I hate to admit it, her music came along way with you and I want you to work with her again."

Jessica smiles and nods her head.

"I'll do it, but I don't think your wife will agree on that."

"Don't worry about it. I'll have her meet you tomorrow at your place," Jessica nods her head. "Oh and Jessica," Jessica looks up from the ground and the minute she does a fist comes flying at her and then she's on the ground. "That's for kissing _my wife!"_

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

After her meeting with Jessica, Peyton walks into the house and up the stairs to her bedroom. She sees Haley lying down on the bed in shorts and a white tank-top with her cell phone clutched in her hand. Peyton looks at the clock and notices that it's a little after eleven at night. Deciding that it was too late to shower Peyton goes over to her dresser and notices Haley's clothes right alongside hers and it brings a smile to her face. Peyton decides to dress in a pair of shorts and a tank-top as well, Peyton puts them on.

Peyton grabs the phone from Haley's hand and sets it on the bedside table. Peyton goes to her side of the bed and gets in. She instantly scoots closer to her wife and spoons her from behind. Haley sighs in comfort and flutters her eyes open. Haley turns in Peyton's arms and smiles.

"I missed you. Where did you go?"

"I had some things to take care of, not to worry."

Haley starts tracing 'I love you' on Peyton's arm and Peyton smiles.

"I have to tell you something Peyton and I don't want you to overreact okay? I didn't want it to happen and Nathan is just acting weird."

Peyton kisses her wife quickly knowing that would get her to stop babbling.

"Haley, stop, I know about the kiss and I handled it. I've always known he had felt something for you."

"I didn't want it to happen."

"I know, but let's not worry about Nathan right now. Let's worry about getting some sleep."

Haley nods her head and snuggles more into Peyton's arms.

"I missed this with you."

Peyton smirks. "Well you don't have to miss it anymore."


	11. News for Brooke

**A/N-I'm back with a new chapter so feel happy about that. I did get kind of stuck which seems to happen a lot, but I did manage to sneak a chapter in. Hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think.**

**I'm posting early…I hope you don't mind.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eleven: News for Brooke

Haley smiles when she opens her eyes. She was wrapped up in her wife's arms and it was an amazing feeling. She had been missing it for months and she was glad that she was back where she belonged.

Peyton's arms tighten around Haley's stomach and Haley chuckles.

"Good morning," Peyton rasps out.

Haley turns around and faces Peyton.

"It's a very good morning."

Haley lips attach to Peyton's. When Haley's thigh nestles in between Peyton's legs Peyton pulls away and chuckles.

"Baby, you got to slow down. I know we're married and everything, but I want to go slow, okay?"

Haley chuckles and rests her head in Peyton's neck. Peyton rubs Haley's back up and down. Haley places a single kiss on Peyton's neck and pulls away.

"I'm sorry."

Peyton smiles and shakes her head.

"Don't be sorry, I can guarantee that it will happen just not right now."

"I'm going to hold you to that Peyton." Haley says with a wide smile.

Peyton kisses Haley quickly on the lips before hoping off of the bed.

"Where are you going?" Haley demands.

Peyton points at the alarm clock. "Getting ready for school."

Haley looks at the clock and groans.

"I'm late."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Nathan walks into the school and spots Rachel leaning against her locker. Nathan looks around and walks his way to Rachel. Rachel smiles softly when she spots him.

"Hi Nathan."

"Hey," Nathan responds. Nathan sighs and faces Rachel again. "Do you know about the winter formal coming up?"

Rachel smiles and nods her head.

"Who hasn't?"

Nathan coughs and cracks his neck. "I was wondering if you would like to attend with me."

Rachel glances around and spots Haley and Peyton walking into the school hand in hand. Rachel looks at Nathan and nods her head.

"I would love to Nathan."

Nathan smiles and takes Rachel's books from her hands.

"Can I walk you to class?"

Rachel smiles and nods her head.

"Let's go."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"Baby, what did you say to Nathan yesterday?"

Peyton looks down the hallway and smiles slightly when she sees Nathan and Rachel walking together.

"I told him to move on because there was no way he was getting the love of my life."

Haley grins and wraps her arm around Peyton's waist and leans her head on Peyton's shoulder.

"Hopefully Nathan can fall in love with her."

Before Peyton can responds Brooke comes running up to them. Lucas is nowhere in sight.

"I need to talk to you two right now!" Brooke yells as she grabs Peyton and Haley's hand and runs to the nearest bathroom.

After making sure no one else was in the bathroom, Brooke locks it and turns to Peyton and Haley with tears in her eyes.

"What's going on Brooke?"

"I'm late," Brooke whispers.

"Late for what?" Peyton asks.

Haley slaps her arms and raises an eyebrow.

"Right," Peyton whispers. "Did you take a test?"

Brooke shakes her head.

"No, but I have one right here," Brooke says as she pulls a pregnancy test out of her bag.

Haley steps forward and grabs Brooke's shaky hand.

"Honey, you need to take the test otherwise this worrying is for nothing."

Brooke swallows the lump in her throat and heads into a stall. Haley walks back to Peyton and leans against the sink.

"Are you as scared as I am right now?" Haley asks.

Peyton nods her head. "Yes, but we'll get our chance."

Before Haley can comment Brooke walks out of the stall with the pregnancy test in her hand. She puts it on the counter next to Haley and steps away.

"How long until we find out?" Haley asks.

"Three minutes," Brooke mutters.

"Then we wait."

Three minutes later Brooke is the first to look at the pregnancy test. She doesn't say a word when she sees the results. Peyton and Haley do the same.

"You're pregnant," Peyton whispers.

"I'm pregnant."

Haley turns to Brooke and wraps her in a hug.

"What are you going to do?"

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Lucas was currently at the river court shooting the basketball around, but he hasn't made a shot. Nathan walks up and sees how he is playing and laughs.

"Do you know you haven't made one shot ever?"

Lucas turns to Nathan and nods his head.

"Yeah, I just have a lot of stuff on my mind."

Lucas takes a seat on the bench and puts his head in his hands. Nathan, confused, takes a seat next to his older brother.

"What's going on Lucas?"

"I don't know what to do. I'm so lost."

"Lucas, what's going on?"

Lucas looks up from his hands.

"Brooke's pregnant."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Haley and Peyton walk into their house exhausted. The day's events have taken a toll on them and it never really concerned them.

Haley and Peyton plop down on the couch and let out a tired sigh.

"Did you ever think our lives would end up like this?"

"Do you mean us married and Brooke pregnant?"

Haley nods her head.

"Then, no, I didn't, but what I do know is that I love you and that whatever Brooke and Lucas decide they will make the right choice for themselves."

"Peyton about what you said earlier in the bathroom…"

"Can we forget that please?"

Haley shakes her head.

"I don't want to because I'm hoping you mean it."

Peyton smiles slightly, "I do mean it."

"Good because I want you to mean it. Someday we will have that moment."

"Yeah, we will."


	12. You Have Me

**A/N: Half of this chapter was written last week and I couldn't come up with anything which is why it wasn't posted, but I did finish this chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twelve: You Have Me

Brooke walks into Peyton's house with a look on her face. Haley was currently at work so Peyton was home alone.

"How are you feeling Brooke?"

"Morning sickness is a bitch," Brooke sighs out when she sits down on the couch next to her blonde haired friend.

"No offense, but I'm glad that I won't ever have to experience that."

Brooke looks at Peyton with a look.

"You and Haley aren't going to have any kids?"

"We've talked about it. I think eventually we will, but I haven't informed her that I don't want to be pregnant."

"Well at least you get to chose when you get to be a mommy, unlike me."

"Brooke, you are the one that wanted to have sex with Lucas and because of that something happened. Have you and Lucas talked about what you are going to do?"

Brooke nods her head.

"Yeah, I mean we talked about it before when I had my first pregnancy scare, but we are still in high school. I look on my life and my parents were never there. Karen had Lucas at a young age, what's to say that I can't do the same. Karen and Lucas have a wonderful mother son relationship. I want that with my baby."

Peyton smiles brightly. "You are going to be a great mother Brooke Davis."

"I hope so. I guess I have about six months to learn."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"Well if it isn't Haley James."

Haley looks up from the counter in surprise.

"It's Sawyer actually, but you would now that wouldn't you Jesse."

Jesse places her hand on her hurt faking hurt.

"Ouch, that one hurt a little bit."

"What are you doing back here?"

Jesse takes a seat by the counter.

"I'm here to help you with your music."

"I'm fine thanks."

"Alright, if you are so good when was the last time you wrote a song or actually picked up your guitar."

Haley sighs and throws her towel on the counter.

"The last time I went for my dream I almost ended my marriage so excuse me from not wanting to do that again."

Jesse sighs and looks at Haley.

"Look, I never apologized for the kiss. It was wrong and you were married and I shouldn't have done it, but you have to admit that your music came along way with me," Haley continued to glare at her. "I don't know how long I am staying in town, but I'll be here for the foreseeable future. Let me know if I can help." Jesse stands up from her stool. "Have you ever wondered what would happen if it didn't ruin your marriage?"

Haley watched Jesse walk out of the Café with a smug look on her face. Karen had caught the end of the conversation and walked up to Haley and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Who was that?"

"A pain in my ass," Haley responds lightly. Haley turns around and faces Karen. "How are you doing?"

Karen sighs and shrugs her shoulders.

"I feel like history is repeating itself with my son and his girlfriend."

"Yeah, but Lucas isn't Dan and he wouldn't walk away from Brooke, he loves her."

"I know that which I am thankful for. I'm just too young to be a grandma."

Haley laughs slightly. "Well some would say you look to young to have an 18 year old son as well."

"Touché."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"So, this is my next question. Are you going to tell your mom about the baby?"

Brooke scoffs and glares at Peyton.

"P. Sawyer, do you honestly think that I would tell my mother this? And besides there is nothing she can do anyway. I am eighteen years old and I have been taking care of myself for as long as I can remember. I'm horrified that you would even think of asking me that question."

Peyton puts her hands up in defense.

"Hey, sorry, I just had to ask."

Brooke takes a look at her friend and notices that Peyton seemed to be in thought a lot.

"What's going on P?"

Peyton looks at Brooke and shrugs her shoulders.

"I did something the other day and I don't know if it was the right thing."

Brooke runs a soothing hand up and down Peyton's arm.

"You can tell me."

"I talked to Jessica."

Brooke stops her movements and pulled her hand away.

"You mean the tramp that tried to steal your wife?"

Peyton nods her head.

"Yep, that was stupid."

"She hasn't been playing Brooke. That's just not the Haley I know. I want her to play again and as much as I hate to admit it. Jessica helped her with it all."

"Then I think that you should leave this decision to your wife Peyton."

Peyton smiles and nods her head.

"Thanks for the advice Brooke."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Haley walks into her room and upstairs to her bedroom. Jesse's words had been in her mind all through her shift. If Haley was honest with herself than she would admit that the reason she hadn't played in awhile was because of what it had done to her marriage.

Haley smiles slightly when she spots her guitar sitting in the middle of the bed. Peyton was standing next to the window with a nervous expression on her face.

"I know Jesse is in town. I was the one that called her."

"Peyton-"

"I called Jesse because you love it. It's a huge part of who you are."

Haley nods her head.

"Okay, but Jesse. Peyton there were a million people you could have called. Why would you want to open up that door again?"

"I called Jesse because I screwed up. Those months apart made me realize how messed up I was. I should have never made you choose. It didn't have to be either or."

"But it was wasn't it, because I didn't ask you to come with me. Peyton, when I look back on the tour, I'm not like proud of it because I know that you weren't proud of me."

Peyton looked at Haley in surprise.

"Is that what you think? That I wasn't proud of you."

Haley nods her head and Peyton goes to her closet and takes out a tin box. Inside were newspaper articles about Haley on her tour. Haley goes through the box in surprise.

"I was hurt Haley, but I was still proud of you."

Haley walks up to Peyton and takes the box.

"You don't need all of this stuff. You have me," Haley says before pressing her lips to her wife's.


	13. Individuals

**A/N: This should have been up yesterday, but I started to get sick again which is why it is delayed. Also, this chapter is short, mostly because I am stuck on ideas and another reason why is because I didn't want to go into another day because I need a whole chapter for that.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Thirteen: Individuals

"I miss it," Haley admits as she turns over in bed. Peyton was lying down looking at her. "I miss playing, but I missed you more."

"Baby, I'm not going anywhere. We got married fast and I don't regret it. I love you and that's why I married you, but I think the downside was that we haven't been working on us as individuals and that's kind of important. So, I want you to work on your music and I will deal with my jealousy," Peyton finishes with a smile.

"I love you Peyton."

"I love you, too, Haley."

After a moment of silence Haley turns her head to her wife again.

"I think I'm going to start up on my music again."

"That's great Haley. It's a wonderful part of you so please keep doing it."

"I will," Haley says before closing her eyes and letting sleep come over her.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"Tell me again why I am here," Brooke complains next to Peyton.

"Because Brooke, I need my best friend and besides it's Haley's birthday tomorrow and I want to do something special for her."

"Why don't you just have sex with your wife?"

"God Brooke, why do you make sex sound like a chore?"

Brooke huffs and shakes her head.

"I don't know I'm just not myself."

Peyton puts back a music CD and turns to Brooke with a smile.

"That's because you are pregnant."

"Don't remind me, I'm still getting used to the idea."

"Brooke, you have 5 months to get used to the idea and then you will officially be a mother. Have you decided on how you are supporting the little one?"

Brooke nods her head.

"Right now I'm still living in my apartment, but considering my parents send me rent money I think I'll give my apartment up without my parent's knowing, put it in savings and take Karen's offer on staying at her house. It would help a lot and besides Lucas is working and saving what little he can."

"That's great Brooke, it's wonderful really."

Peyton looks around the music store and spots a guitar hanging on the wall behind the counter.

"Excuse me? Can have that please?" Peyton asks with a smile.

The guy behind the counter looks at Peyton and then back up at the guitar.

"The guitar isn't free."

Peyton narrows her eyes.

"I know that you ass. I want to pay for it, now give me the guitar."

The guy sighs, takes a chair and takes down the guitar.

"Here, but I hope you have the money to pay for this. I hate having to put it back up there."

Peyton smiles slightly.

"Thanks, but I think I've got it covered."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"I'm glad that you didn't turn my offer down Haley," Jesse says with a smirk.

Haley sits down on the nearest chair in Jesse's rented apartment.

"You don't have to act smug about it."

Jesse stops smirking and sets her guitar on the ground.

"Look, Haley, the truth is you are really talented and Peyton was right to contact me to help you, but right now I think your problem is the inspiration."

Haley rolls her eyes and sighs.

"I haven't had inspiration in a long time."

"Okay, try this. Close your eyes for me," Jesse watches as Haley closes her eyes. "Now just be silent and when I tell you to open your eyes and tell me the first thing that comes to mind."

A few minutes later…

"Alright, now open your eyes."

Jesse watches as Haley slowly opens her eyes.

"Tell me what you were thinking."

"Peyton," Haley says with a smile.

Jesse smiles back.

"That's your inspiration."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

After the practice with Jesse, Haley made her way inside her house and walks into the kitchen. Ellie and Peyton were talking in the kitchen. Haley stops instantly.

"I'm sorry, am I intruding?"

"No, baby, come sit down," Peyton says with a smile.

Haley goes over to the fridge first to grab a bottle of water and then sat down next to her wife.

"So, how was it?" Peyton asks.

"How was what?" Ellie asks in interest.

"I've been picking up my music again and to answer my wife's question, it went pretty well. I managed to write a verse and a chorus so things are looking good."

Peyton smiles proudly.

"That's great."

Ellie smiles at the two.

"You two are sickeningly cute."

"Thanks," Haley and Peyton reply at the same time before giving each other a kiss.


	14. Hard to Understand

**A/N: This will be the last chapter before I do a major time jump of about 6 months. After that I will have one major chapter or two shorter chapters and from there I will either have an epilogue or set it up for a possible sequel if that's what you guys want. If you want me to go through with an Epilogue instead of a sequel then the Epilogue will jump ahead a few years.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Fourteen: Hard to Understand

"I can never understand it. I can never understand death. I just don't get it."

"I know honey," Haley says while trying to console her wife.

Ellie had passed away a few days earlier and they had spread her ashes a few hours ago. Now Haley and Peyton were on their bed in their pajamas not really wanting to do anything except be locked out from the world.

"I knew she was sick. She told us, but I just never thought that this would happen."

"Peyton, I think she knew that her time was coming. Maybe that's why she decided to walk back into your life, one thing that would let her mind rest her knowing that you're okay."

Peyton turns over and buries her head into the crook of Haley's neck.

"I lose too many people Haley. I can't lose anybody else."

Haley's heart breaks at hearing her wife's crying. She knew nothing could be said at this point so she just settled with running her hands up and down her wife's back while the tears ran.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"Have you ever lost someone?" Rachel asks Nathan as they take a walk around town.

"I lost my grandpa when I was younger, but I was young I never really got it then and I don't think I get it now. I feel bad for Peyton because she lost her mom and her birth mother in the first eighteen years of her life and then her dad's not around. I don't know how she does it to be quite honest."

Rachel grabs her boyfriend's hand.

"I think it has something to do with Haley. I think it has a lot to do with Haley actually."

"Haley's usually calm in those situations, if you think about it, except the school shooting."

Nathan nods his head.

"Can you believe that that happened over a few weeks ago? We were lucky that we weren't even there. Thank god for all of us skipping that day and hanging out at Peyton's."

"Then Jimmy was stopped or rather he stopped himself, turned himself in."

"I love you Rachel," Nathan says as he stops walking.

Rachel turns to him in surprise.

"I just needed to say it in case something happens to me. I love you."

"I love you, too."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"They still aren't answering their phone," Brooke says with a pout as she rests her hands on her stomach.

"Brooke, they have to deal with this on their own especially Peyton."

"I know that Luke, but I was with Peyton the day her mom died. I just figured I would be there for this one."

"That's Haley's job Brooke."

"I know this Lucas. I just feel a little left out, but I'm sure it will go away soon."

Lucas takes a seat next to his girlfriend.

"How are you doing with the pregnancy?"

Brooke smiles at her boyfriend.

"I'm doing okay. Despite everything that's happened I'm excited about it."

"Me too," Lucas says before kissing Brooke on the lips.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"Peyton, what are we doing?" Haley says a little out of breath.

"I thought that was obvious," Peyton says as her hand travels up her wife's shirt to palm a bare breast. Haley moans and Peyton smiles.

"It's just, I don't think you're head is in it is all."

Peyton stops her ministrations.

"Haley, I love you and you are my wife. I can't dwell on her death. I just want to move on and I want to make love to my wife if she will let me."

Haley looks into her wife's loving eyes and smiles. Haley sits up and grabs the end of Peyton's shirt and lifts it over her head. Peyton does the same with Haley. Their lips interlock.

Since their reconciliation they haven't done anything other than a few kisses here or there. Today was different and no matter the circumstances Haley and Peyton were excited.

Haley found herself lying on her back with her clothes off and Peyton hovering over her.

"I love you Haley."

Haley brings her hand up and uses her finger to wipe the tears from her wife's cheek.

"I love you too, Peyton."

Peyton licks her lips before settling herself between her wife's legs. Her lips make contact with Haley's and it doesn't take long before tongues are battling together and a rocking motion starts to the married couple.

Peyton licks, bites and sucks the side of her wife's neck as Haley's hand finds her way between the two sweaty bodies and into her wife's wetness.

"Oh god," Peyton moans in Haley's ear.

"You like that huh?" Haley says as her fingers circle her wife's clit at a steady pace.

"Baby, oh god."

Peyton's hand finds their way in between her and Haley's bodies, but she doesn't want to tease her wife. She slowly enters two fingers into her wife causing Haley to gasp and smile as Peyton pumps her fingers in and out.

"God I missed this," Haley says as her fingers find their way inside her wife.

"I'm cumming, oh god I'm cumming."

"P-Peyton, oh-um."

Peyton rolls off of her wife and settles beside her with a satisfied smile on her face. Haley pulls the covers over their bodies and turns her head to Peyton.

"That was way better than before."

"I have skills," Peyton says with a yawn.

Haley kisses her wife's forehead.

"Sleep."

"M'kay."

**

* * *

**

A/N: So, Epilogue or a Sequel, you choose.


	15. Graduation Day

**A/N: Here is the long chapter that I promised. Now all of you said that you wanted to see an Epilogue and a Sequel so that is what I am going to give you although the sequel won't be started for awhile…at least until I can get the majority of my current stories finished…I have a lot of them.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Fifteen: Graduation Day

**SIX MONTHS LATER:**

"I can't be pregnant anymore," Brooke whines as she takes her spot on the Sawyer couch slowly.

Haley laughs at her friend's antics.

"Brooke, you are due any day now. Everything is going to be great for you, Lucas and your son."

Brooke smiles at the thought of her son. Lucas and she had found out about their baby a few months ago and since then Lucas kept talking about basketball and his future career in said game. All Brooke was thinking was if he'd look like Lucas and what she was going to name him. She already had her answer and she and Lucas were keeping it quiet from their friends.

"I know Hales, it's just that we graduate tomorrow and I'm a week passed my due date. I just don't want anything to happen that could get me to risk this baby."

Haley grabs Brooke's hand and squeezes it.

"You won't, you are not destined to lose this baby. You are destined to keep it. Just like Lucas and Nathan were destined to win the state championship or that I was destined to spend the rest of my life with Peyton Sawyer."

"So, how are you and Peyton anyway? I haven't seen you much."

"Of course not," Haley says with a smirk. "I was too busy getting laid." Brooke starts laughing and then Haley turns serious. "No, I've just been trying to decide what college I want to go to. I don't think Peyton wants to go to college so we have to figure out what we are going to do."

"What do you mean?"

"Has Peyton mentioned the internship to Sire Records?" when Brooke nods her head Haley continues. "I think she wants to take it, but she knows that I want to go to college that's not in California." Brooke nods her head in understanding. "It's just I never really pictured myself out there. I'd like to stay close to home, but I also don't want to lose Peyton. So, I applied to UCLA and I got in, but I also got into Duke and that's where I really want go."

"Haley, it sounds like you have to chose whether or not you and Peyton's marriage can handle long distance or not. I know Peyton and she will refuse to divorce," at Haley's frown Brooke mentally slaps her forehead. "not that you would, what I am saying is you two have to really sit down and decide what you want to do. The fact of the matter is Haley, you can get an excellent education anywhere, but there is only one Peyton and she's headed to LA."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"Are you excited about it?" Rachel asks as she lifts her head up from Nathan's chest.

"Excited about what?" Nathan asks with a smile.

"Everything, you winning the state championship, becoming an uncle, getting a full ride to Duke."

"I am happy and I have you to thank for that. I don't know what I would have done without you especially during my money problems."

"It doesn't matter baby, I'm just glad I stopped you from shaving points off of that one game. Who knows what would have happened if you had done it?"

"I would have lost my scholarship for one. Lost my integrity and be seen as a point shaver, but now I don't have to. You saved me."

"I just love you and everything about you," Rachel replies honestly with a blush.

"It's a good thing that I love you too then," after a few moments of silence Nathan speaks up again. "There is one thing you left out though."

"What?" Rachel asks as she sits up.

Nathan sits up as well and puts his hand over Rachel's stomach.

"You never asked if I was excited about being a dad."

"Are you?" Rachel asks nervously while biting the bottom of her lip.

"Yes, but I'm also terrified. I have people who I can talk to though. Lucas is going to be a dad first so I can learn from his mistakes," both Nathan and Rachel laugh. "But I also have Karen and Keith. Keith practically raised Lucas so we'll see."

"When are we going to tell everybody?" Rachel asks as she grabs Nathan's hands.

"Soon, I mean we can't hide it forever, you are three months pregnant."

"It's a good thing that I have money because otherwise we would be screwed."

Nathan nods his head.

"Yeah and I promise that we'll get a house or an apartment close to Duke's campus and I'll go to school, find a job and provide for you and our baby."

"You aren't the only one who is going to school Nathan. I have to too. I want to."

"What are you going to do?"

"I have tons of options. I'm not exactly sure at the moment though. Right now, we just have to worry about graduation."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"Baby, are you ready?" Peyton asks as soon as she steps into her bedroom. She was going to say something else, but instantly stops. "Wow, you look beautiful."

Haley turns around with a smile.

"Peyton, we are wearing the same thing."

Peyton grins and steps closer to her wife.

"I know that, but I love you and you truly are beautiful."

Haley brings her arms around Peyton's neck.

"Why thank you, but we have to get to the ceremony quickly otherwise we won't be graduating."

Peyton smiles and leans into kiss her wife.

"Congrats again on being valedictorian," Peyton says as she pulls away.

"Come on we have to go."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

The students gathered into Tree Hill High's gym right in the center of it all. Peyton had kept all eye contact of her wife who was sitting up on stage considering she was valedictorian. The parents were sitting or standing off to the side listening to what was going on. After the short speech made by Principal Turner everything started falling into place.

"Without further ado I give you Tree Hill High's graduating class…Austin Abrams…"

On stage Haley waved at her wife which caused Peyton to smile brighter. Lucas kept glancing at Brooke even though his last name was Scott and hers was Davis. Brooke kept moving around and Lucas was worried that she might be in labor. Rachel kept looking back at Nathan with a bright smile on her face. She had finally gotten the guy and everything was great.

"Brooke Davis…"

Brooke walked her way to the stage with a smile on her face. She still had the pain, but it wasn't close and she knew it was contractions. She just hoped the ceremony would start soon.

"…Rachel Gatina…"

Rachel received her diploma with a smile on her face. Nathan blew her a kiss and she blushed. It didn't take long for Principal Turner to read off a handful of the names.

"…Peyton Sawyer…Lucas Scott…Nathan Scott…"

Peyton through a wink at her wife as Haley clapped her hands for her and their friends.

"And finally, this year's class valedictorian, Haley James-Sawyer."

Haley stepped up to the podium with a smile on her face. She said her speech, talking about a quote from William Shakespeare and everything else was a blur. After the ceremony Haley ran up to her wife and through her legs and arms around her giving her a multitude of kisses.

"You were amazing up there, baby."

Behind them, Rachel and Nathan were holding hands as well as Brooke and Lucas. Brooke looked down on the floor and gripped Lucas's hand tighter.

"Um…Brooke, is that?" Lucas asks not being able to finish his train of thought.

"We need to go to the hospital."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

The waiting room was filled with Brooke and Lucas's loved ones. Rachel was leaning against Nathan and Haley was sitting in Peyton's lap. It had been a few hours since their graduation ceremony and there was still no news about Brooke or the baby. Keith and Karen had arrived awhile ago, but were currently walking around the hospital.

"How long does this take? I'm sick of waiting," Rachel complains.

Nathan just laughs because he knows in six months Rachel would rather be waiting then being in Brooke's shoes.

"It's not funny Nathan Scott."

Haley moves her head from her wife's shoulders and looks at Nathan and Rachel.

"What are you lovebirds fighting about?"

Nathan looks at Rachel and in understanding Rachel grabs Nathan's hand.

"We were fighting about what's going to happen 6 months from now," Rachel says hesitantly. "I'm pregnant."

Both Haley and Peyton's eyes widen in surprise, but Haley was the first one up to bring Nathan and Rachel into a hug. Peyton soon followed.

"What's going on here? What's with all the cheering?" Karen asks.

But before anyone can answer Lucas walks out into the waiting room with sweat dripping down his face.

"He's perfectly healthy and Brooke is extremely tired at the moment. 5 lbs 6 oz, David Keith Scott entered the world exactly five minutes ago."

Karen wipes the tears from her eyes.

"It's okay to see him if you all just follow me."

Haley grabs Peyton's hand and in understanding Peyton lets everyone go and she and Haley sit back down in the chairs.

"I think we should see him last because there is something that I have to tell you."

In concern Peyton turns to Haley because Haley was using her serious tone.

"What's the matter? You aren't sick are you?"

Haley smiles and shakes her head.

"No, but I want you to take the internship at Sire Records."

Peyton shakes her head.

"Haley, I'm not leaving you again, forget it."

"I want to go to LA with you. Peyton this is a great opportunity for you and I was talking with Brooke the other day and she put things in perspective. I can get an excellent education anywhere, but there is only one Peyton and she's going to LA. I'm going with you."

Peyton smiles brightly and kisses her wife.

"You know we have to leave kind of right away, right?"

Haley nods her head.

"Yes, I know and I have also figured out what we can do. Obviously we are keeping the house, but I figure we could rent it out or something. If we do come back to Tree Hill…"

"When," Peyton interrupts.

"When we do come back to Tree Hill we won't have to start all over."

"Brilliant plan baby, now let's go see David."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Peyton and Haley were in Brooke's room. Everyone had left once they got their fill on baby David. Lucas had gone home to get some desired sleep.

"How do you feel now Brooke?" Haley asks only taking her eyes off Peyton holding David for a little while.

"Exhausted, but so happy he is finally here with me. My son, little David Keith Scott."

Peyton hands David to Haley who takes him happily.

"I'm proud of my best friend. She's a mom now and by the ring on your finger I would say an engaged one as well."

Brooke nods her head with a smile.

"I am engaged and I am a mom. I never really thought my life would turn out like this, but I'm glad that it has turned out like this. I couldn't be happier."

"That's great Brooke."

"Also, Lucas and I talked and we wanted you to be godmother of David, if that's okay with you?"

Peyton smiles and nods her head.

"I'd be honored."

Brooke claps her hands together.

"Okay, then when are you two going to have kids?" Brooke asks with a bright smile.

Haley looks down at David and she smiles.

**

* * *

**

A/N: The next chapter is the Epilogue which will be a few years later from this chapter and then the Sequel to this story will be set a few years after the Epilogue…so stay tuned.

**Would you like to see the Epilogue early as in tomorrow or do you want to wait another week to see the ending to this story? It's up to you.**


	16. The Epic Epilogue

**A/N: Here is the final chapter of the story. I really hope you all enjoyed it and loved where I have set these characters up. What I can tell you about the sequel is that they will all be going back to Tree Hill, the place that started it all.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Sixteen: The Epic Epilogue

**HALEY AND PEYTON**

**Three Years Later:**

Twenty one year old, Peyton Sawyer walks into her California home with a tired sigh. It was her second month as being assistant to the assistant and Sire Records and even though the money was good, she wasn't really doing anything and it bothered her.

Peyton places her purse on the table and stops just outside the kitchen so she can listen to the voices inside.

"James, please eat your apples," Haley pleads with her almost three year old son.

"Mama, I no wans to."

Peyton smiles at Jamie's attempt not to eat his fruit. It was time for her to see her family.

"James Lucas Sawyer, I hope you're listening to your mama."

Jamie Sawyer turns in his seat and smiles when he spots his mommy walking over to him.

"I no wans to."

Peyton kneels down next to her son.

"Well than I guess you won't get to see your Uncle Nathan on TV."

Jamie quickly turns around and shoves some apples into his mouth. Peyton rolls her eyes and walks over to her wife.

"Hey there beautiful."

Haley grins before giving her wife a kiss.

"Hello, dinner is waiting in the oven for you."

"Thank you and I'm sorry I am late again."

Haley shakes her head.

"It's alright, Jamie and I were just playing some games, but I really hope that after you eat that you can spend some one on one time with him. I have finals babe, and I really need to study."

Peyton nods her head.

"Of course, I need some mommy and son time anyway."

Peyton and Haley turn to look at their son, both remembering when the subject of kids came up.

_**

* * *

**_

3 Years Earlier

_Peyton sits up in bed and just stares at her wife._

"_Are you serious?" Peyton asks._

_Haley bites the bottom of her lip._

"_Yeah, baby I don't know if we're ready and I know I am only eighteen years old, but we got married at sixteen and with our friends having kids right now I can't help, but think why not us."_

"_You may have a point, but I have tons of reasons why we shouldn't right now. Haley, we just moved here a month ago and now you're talking about children."_

"_Peyton, I know the reason why we bought a two bedroom house wasn't because you wanted a study."_

_Peyton rolls her eyes and lies back down._

"_You may be right about that, but I want to be able to provide for our family and the procedure itself is going to cost a lot."_

"_I still have the money from the tour. I never spent any money so I have enough for the procedure the question is am I doing this alone?"_

_Peyton kisses her wife._

"_You aren't doing this alone, but who did you have in mind for a donor? Do you want one of our friends or do you want it to be anonymous?"_

"_I'm hoping we can get either Lucas or Nathan, but considering they will have their own children, I don't know."_

"_We'll ask them both."_

* * *

"Mama?" Jamie asks from the table.

Haley snaps out of her thoughts and turns to her son.

"What is it baby?"

"All done," Jamie says as he holds up his plate.

Both Haley and Peyton grin. Peyton grabs her son from the chair and Jamie starts giggling.

"Come on buddy, mama has to study."

Haley laughs as she watches Peyton fly their son upstairs.

"Thank you Lucas," Haley whispers to the now quiet kitchen.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Peyton sits down on the floor in her son's room. The great debate while Haley was pregnant was the color of the nursery's walls. Haley wanted yellow and Peyton wanted green. They knew they were having a son, but they didn't want to go to the traditional blue, it was boring. So they had settled on a compromise. The walls were to be green and Jamie's name was written in yellow.

Jamie crawls into his mother's lap and puts his hand on her face. Peyton grins down at her son.

"What can I do for you young man?"

"You sad?" Jamie asks with innocent blue eyes.

"A little, I miss you and mama a lot."

It was true, Peyton spent most of her days and some of her nights working and she hated it. She never really had her dad growing up and she knew Haley's parents were never really there either. She had told herself that when she had a family she wouldn't neglect them, but she feels like she does every day. They just really needed money at this point.

"Quit."

Peyton laughs at her son's answer.

"I can't right now Jamie, but one of these days I will. Has your mama been doing her work?"

Jamie nods his head.

"Yep, mama had lots a books out."

Peyton grins and kisses her son's forehead.

"That's good, she's gotta study."

"I wants ta study."

"You will soon buddy, trust me on that one. Your mama didn't get her nickname tutor-girl for nothing."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

After watching a few minutes of the Duke, Carolina game on TV. Peyton tucked her sleeping son into his bed, kissed him goodnight, shut off the light and headed downstairs to see her wife who was sitting at the kitchen table with books opened all around.

"How's the studying going?" Peyton asks as she pulls out a chair.

Haley sets her glasses down on the table and sighs.

"Pretty good, I think I can do pretty well on these finals."

"That's good, two more years and you'll be finished."

Haley smiles at her wife.

"Just two more years, wow Jamie will be five."

"I don't want Jamie to go to school here," Peyton says out of the blue. "I just don't want him to."

Haley sets her pen on the table and looks back at her wife.

"Okay, where do you want him to go? He is only five."

Peyton bites the bottom of her lip and then lets it go.

"I was thinking we could move back to Tree Hill. I'll put two more years at Sire Records, you can finish your schooling and do your student teaching here and then you can find a job in Tree Hill."

"But what about you?"

Peyton shrugs her shoulders.

"I have you and Jamie and that's all I need."

"If that's what you want we will do it. Two years and we'll move back."

**

* * *

**

BROOKE AND LUCAS

"Another rejection letter," Lucas says as he places his mail on the table in his New York apartment.

Brooke looks up from the table and sighs. It was like that every time the mall came. Lucas would get a rejection letter in the mail for his book all the time. It was only on their honeymoon did Brooke find out about the book.

_**

* * *

**_

Two Years Earlier:

_Brooke sits up in bed and fixes her just been fucked hair. Lucas walks in and hands Brooke a stack of papers._

"_What's this?" Brooke asks as she grabs them._

"_It's my manuscript," Brooke looks up at him in confusion. "I started writing it senior year, but I was afraid to tell anybody about it."_

"_An Unkindness of Ravens," Brooke looks up at her new husband. "What's it about?"_

_Lucas grins._

"_Us and David and our friends."_

"_Wow Luke, I never even knew. Can I read it?" Brooke asks with a grin._

"_Sure, but after our honeymoon."_

* * *

"All it takes is one person Lucas. Sooner or later your book will get picked up."

Lucas sighs and sits down on the couch next to his wife. His son was watching cartoons on the TV.

"I'm not going to worry about it right now anyway. I have school to think about, but enough about me, what about you? How are things with your mother?"

Brooke rolls her eyes at the mention of her mother.

"Things are all right. We are getting the ball rolling and things look promising. I think Clothes over Bro's will be big one day."

"It will," Lucas says for sure. "There's no way it couldn't."

"Mommy?" David asks from his spot on the floor.

"What is it Davey?" Brooke asks with a smile.

"When can I see Jamie again?"

Brooke and Lucas grin at their son's question. When Haley and Peyton wanted to have a child Lucas was the first one they had asked. Brooke was excited about the idea. Her and her best friend's kids would be brothers and that was awesome. Lucas agreed, but didn't want to interfere with their parenting so he signed his rights away letting Peyton legally adopt James Lucas Sawyer as her own.

"I'm not sure buddy, but we'll set some time up soon okay."

"Okay."

David turns back to the TV and Brooke leans her head on her husband's shoulder.

"Do you think David or Jamie will have the heart condition?"

Lucas sighs. Sometimes he hated half of his genes.

"I'm not sure, but we'll handle it if it's David and Peyton and Haley will handle it if it's Jamie. There is nothing to worry about except for paying for pills if it turns out to be David. That won't be for awhile anyway."

"Can you believe we all are married now?" Brooke asks.

Lucas chuckles.

"Before I knew that Haley was a lesbian I had always thought she would end up with Nathan."

Brooke chuckles and shakes her head.

"Oh my god, could you just imagine. Nathan had a thing for her and everything, but Haley belongs with Peyton without a doubt."

"I know that Brooke and besides Nathan now has a wife and a little girl who is so adorable."

"I'm sorry," Brooke replies sadly.

"For what?"

"I'm sorry that I can't give you a little girl. I'm sorry I can't have any more children."

Lucas grabs Brooke and brings her into his arms.

"Brooke, that doesn't matter to me. You gave me our son and for that I will always be thankful. It doesn't matter if you can't have any more children. I don't care about that because as long as I have you and David, that's all that matters."

David runs up to his mother and climbs on her lap.

"Why are you crying mommy?" David asks with innocence. Lucas grins at his son's face.

"Oh I'm not baby, I was just thinking that's all."

David wipes his hands all over his mother's face.

"No more tears."

Brooke and Lucas both laugh.

"No more tears baby, I promise."

David kisses his mother's lips and turns to his father.

"Don't make her cry!"

Lucas's eyes widen in surprise. He was just scolded by his son. Brooke grins behind David's head.

"I won't make her cry."

"Good."

David doesn't move from his spot in his mother's lap and turns his attention back to the TV.

"Are you going to let me take to your mommy alone?" Lucas asks his son.

"Nope."

Brooke laughs and starts tickling her son. Lucas looks at his family and smiles. His rejection letters didn't matter anymore as long as he had his wife and son.

**

* * *

**

RACHEL AND NATHAN:

"Madeline, please step away from the window," Rachel asks of her daughter as she enters the living room of her North Carolina home.

Madeline Brooke Scott turned away from the window with a pout.

"I want daddy."

Rachel walks over to her daughter and picks her up in her arms.

"I know baby, but daddy is meeting his agent and he will be home shortly, I promise."

Madeline sighs against her mother's neck.

"I guess."

"You're daddy will be home soon bug, I promise."

Rachel sets her daughter on the ground with a smile.

"What would you like to do until daddy gets here?"

Madeline grins up at her mommy with her dark red-ish hair gathering in her face.

"Basketball."

"Of course you do. Well go grab your ball and we will head outside."

Rachel watches as her three year old runs out of the room to go grab what she needed for outside. Madeline had a small basketball hoop set out in the backyard on Nathan's suggestion.

"Mommy, watch this!" Maddie demands once they get outside.

Rachel watches as Maddie runs up to the hoop and slams it into the net.

"Way to go bug, awesome job."

"I think we're going to have a Scott in the NBA."

Rachel turns around in surprise at the voice behind her, but before she can greet her husband she sees Maddie fly past her and into Nathan's arms.

"Daddy I missed you."

Nathan twirls his daughter around and laughs at the squeal she makes.

"I love you too Bug."

Nathan sets his daughter on the ground when Rachel reaches him. He leans down and kisses his wife soundly on the lips. He pulls apart when he hears giggling coming from his daughter.

"What are you giggling about?"

"Nothing," Maddie says in her cute voice.

"How'd it go?" Rachel asks when Nathan turns his attention back to her.

"Guaranteed sixth pick for the Sonics," Nathan says with a grin.

Rachel squeals and wraps her arms and legs around her husband's body.

"Baby, I'm so happy for you."

"Daddy made it to the NBA," Maddie squeals as she jumps up and down.

Nathan sets Rachel back down on the ground and Rachel looks around at her home.

"I guess we're moving to Seattle then huh?"

"Rachel, remember what we talked about once we got to Duke? I told you that if I were to get my shot that you didn't have to follow me everywhere. I would still see you and Maddie."

Rachel shakes her head at Nathan.

"I made a promise to you on our wedding day and I plan to hold up to that promise."

**

* * *

**

1 Year Earlier:

"_Rachel, I remember when we first met. The moment I saw you on the rivercourt changed the rest of my life and now I have a beautiful little girl. I'm not infatuated with my married best friend, but you gave me a chance at love. You saved my life and I promise that I will be there for you, forever and ever."_

"_You Nathan Scott changed so much for me. We were in high school and wanted nothing more than to be the person that you were in love with, but you weren't until you got it through your thick skull that Haley was taken."_

_The invited guest all laughed at what Rachel had said._

"_But eventually you looked at me and saw me and not Haley. You fell in love with me and gave me this incredible family and a beautiful little girl. I promise from here on out that I go where you go, so when the time comes and it will come for you to have your shot in the NBA, Maddie and I will be there, forever and ever."_

* * *

Nathan nods his head with a smile.

"Alright, I was just making sure."

"I can transfer to a school in Seattle. It's really not that hard. I can get my degree anywhere."

"You're still planning on business, right?"

Rachel nods her head.

"Yep and eventually I will start my own. I mean Brooke is already doing that. I just think that at some point we need to move back to Tree Hill. It's where everything started and I think Maddie would love it there."

"I think so too."

"Then it's settled, when your contract is up with the Sonics, we move to Tree Hill when you get called to play for the Charlotte Bobcats."

Nathan smiles and nods his head.

"Absolutely."

**

* * *

**

A/N: So, there it is. I do have things in mind for the Sequel and that will eventually come. Hopefully it won't take too long, I would really like to write it completely out and post chapters each week. I've told myself time and time again that it would be easier, but I always get ahead of myself.


End file.
